Un sensei trop protecteur
by Roguinou77
Summary: OS -Sakura se blesse une nouvelle fois en mission. Une fois de plus Kakashi lui sauve la mise ce qui énerve la jeune femme. Elle est déterminée à devenir plus forte et à comprendre pourquoi Kakashi ne la laisse pas combattre. SakuraxKakashi


**Bonjour à tous. Je regardais Naruto lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de cet Os alors je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire pour le partager avec vous.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

-Sakura ! cria Naruto. A toi de jouer ! Prends celui de Gauche !

Sakura resserra son bandeau et sourit montrant ainsi à son adversaire ainsi qu'à ses camarade qu'elle était prête à se battre de toute ses forces. Elle commença par créer une technique d'illusion qui semblait bien perturber le ninja ennemie.

-C'est une illusion s'écria l'ennemie !  
-Ma technique d'illusion est parfaite ! répondit Sakura sure d'elle. Contrairement à d'autres illusions, elle ne s'arrêtera pas parce que tu sais que s'en est une !

Sakura sourit sûre de sa victoire et fière d'elle. Elle se préparait à attaquer pour mettre KO le ninja lorsqu'il parvint à déjouer sa technique.

-Quoi ? cria t-elle surprise. C'est impossible !  
-Ah ah ah ! répondit le ninja. Il ne faut jamais sous estimer son adversaire !

Le ninja s'élança vers Sakura et lui porta un coup à la tête qui fit tomber son bandeau et lui fit perdre également l'équilibre. La ninja se releva pour riposter mais son adversaire était plus rapide qu'elle et lui porta un coup au niveau des côtes. Cette fois elle parvint à rester debout mais lui coup devait lui avoir fêlé ou casser une côtes puisqu'elle se tenait la poitrine et avait beaucoup de difficulté à respirer normalement.

-Alors, se venta le ninja ennemi, pour un habitant de Konoha je te trouve bien faible.  
-Je ne suis pas faible ! Je vais vous montrer ce dont je suis capable ! s'énerva la jeune fille au cheveux rose.

Sakura se prépara à attaquer à nouveau son adversaire mais il fut une nouvelle fois plus rapide. Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de contrer le coup, elle tenta de se protéger du mieux possible le visage avec ses mains et tomba au sol une nouvelle fois. Elle allait réunir ses dernière force pour faire une nouvelle fois face à son adversaire lorsque Kakashi apparu devant elle.

-Kakashi-sensei ?  
-Reste allongée Sakura je vais m'occuper de lui.

Sakura était partagée entre l'envie de prouver à son sensei qu'elle était forte et la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de ses côtes. Finalement elle se laissa tomber au sol. Kakashi ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à vaincre l'ennemi. Dès qu'il eut finit son combat, il se précipita aux côtés de son élève.

-Sakura comment tu te sens ? demanda t-il inquiet.  
-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, avait-elle répondue.

Sakura essaya de se relever mais la douleur à ses côtes s'accentua et sa cheville la fit souffrir également. Kakashi l'aida à s'assoir.

-Je vais te porter.  
-Non, le combat n'est pas finit vous devez aider Naruto et Sasuke.  
-Ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seul, je leur fait confiance.  
-Mais pas à moi murmura t-elle sans que Kakashi ne l'entende.

* * *

Sakura sortit de l'hôpital à peine une heure ou deux après son arrivée. Tsunade s'était occupée elle-même de soigner les côtes de la jeune fille qui était effectivement bien cassés. Elle avait également appliqué un bandage serré sur sa cheville. Plusieurs ninja s'était blessés en mission ce jour là et elle se devait de garder du chakra pour les autres.

La jeune fille était triste de n'avoir toujours pas pu montrer à son professeur qu'elle était capable de combattre au même titre que Naruto et Sasuke. Une nouvelle fois Kakashi avait du intervenir pour la protéger et finir son combat. Elle se sentait minable et était désespérée. Elle s'arrêta à un pont et regarda l'eau la paume de la main posé sur son menton.

-Sakura ? Comment tu vas ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête et soupira en voyant qui venait d'apparaître. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête sans répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

-Sakura ? répéta Kakashi inquiet.  
-Je vais bien. Tsunade a réparé mes côtes avec son chakra. J'ai juste une cheville foulée.  
-Je suis rassuré alors lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui fit encore plus de mal à la jeune fille.

Sakura soupira et commença à pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte. Kakashi, lui, remarqua immédiatement les larmes qui coulait sur les yeux de son élève.

-Sakura ? demanda t-il pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Sakura se rendit alors compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle tenta de fuir mais Kakashi la retint par le poignet pour l'empêcher de lui fausser compagnie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me faite pas confiance ? Moi aussi je ne suis une ninja ! Moi aussi je suis capable de combattre ! Moi aussi je suis forte !

Kakashi surprit par ses paroles la laissa partir. Malgré la douleur à sa cheville, Sakura réussi à courir jusqu'à chez elle laissant son sensei inquiet et perplexe.

* * *

Sakura recommença à s'entraîner dès que sa cheville fut guérie. Elle commença par lancer des Shuriken et des Kunaï jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ai plus. Elle continua en frappant un tronc d'arbre jusqu'à saigner des poings. Epuisée, elle continuait à s'entraîner de toute ses forces comme si ça vit était en jeu.

Elle se rappela alors du premier exercice que Kakashi leur avait apprit et qu'elle avait réussi avant les autres. Elle concentra tout son chakra dans ses pieds et grimpa dans l'arbre le plus haut. Seulement elle avait épuisée ses réserves de Chakra et alors qu'elle atteignait le sommet de l'arbre, elle tomba. Elle se prépara à toucher le sol mais fut rattrapée avant.

-Sakura ?! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris ?  
-Je... Je voulais m'entraîner.

Kakashi soupira. Il était soulagé d'être arrivée à temps pour rattraper la jeune fille. Il la garda dans ses bras et l'amena chez lui plutôt qu'à l'hôpital. La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir de blessure grave, son chakra était épuisé et elle saignait aux poings. Il l'assit sur son propre lit et parti dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi bander la jeune fille.

-Sakura, commença le ninja copieur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant voulu repousser tes limites ?  
-Je voulais m'entraîner, expliqua t-elle.  
-Tu aurais put mourir !  
-Je dois devenir plus forte.  
-Mais pourquoi ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Kakashi la lui releva et reposa doucement la question.

-Sakura, pourquoi ?  
-Vous n'arrêtez pas de me sauver en mission. Je veux prouver que je suis moi aussi capable de me battre.  
-C'est pour ça que tu me fuis ?  
-Vous me considérez comme une raté.

Kakashi allait répondre mais son élève s'était évanouie tellement elle était fatigué. Il l'allongea et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il resta à son chevet pour la surveiller jusqu'à son réveil.

-Kakashi-sensei ? demanda t-elle à son réveil. Je vais rentrer chez moi.  
-Non tu es encore trop faible. Reste assise je vais aller prévenir tes parents que tu es en sécurité.

Kakashi se dépêcha de partir ne laissant pas la ninja répondre. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'assit à ses côté pour lui parler.

-Je ne te considère pas comme une raté. Tu es la meilleure ninja en illusion que je connaisse et tu as de grande capacité en médecine.  
-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas combattre ?  
-Tu était en mauvaise posture et tu était blessée.  
-Lorsqu'il s'agit de Naruto vous le laisser se dépasser malgré ses blessures et moi non.  
-C'est... c'est parce que je tient beaucoup à toi Sakura.

La jeune fille releva la tête surprise et vit que cette fois c'était son sensei qui avait baissé la tête. Hésitant longuement il finit par enlever son masque montrant ainsi à Sakura son vrai visage.

-Kakashi sensei...  
-Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu ressentes quoi que ce soit pour moi mais j'ai besoin de te protéger et d'être là pour toi.  
-Vous avez retirer votre masque.  
-Je voulais te montrer mon visage comme preuve de mon amour.  
-Kakashi-sensei...  
-Non ne dit rien Sakura. Je te l'ai dit je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu ais des sentiments pour moi mais laisse moi te protéger.

Sakura releva la tête de son sensei comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire lui-même.

-Je vous aime Kakashi-sensei.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je vous aime et c'est pour cela que j'était si vexée de ne pas réussir à me battre. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible, je voulais entrer dans votre estime.  
-Je t'estime beaucoup Sakura.

Kakashi posa sa main sur la joue de son élève et s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser. Sakura s'avança elle aussi doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme en face d'elle. Le baiser était chaste et délicieux pour Sakura autant que pour Kakashi.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir être avec un homme comme moi ?  
-Comment ça ? demanda la jeune fille surprise.  
-Je suis plus âgé que toi. Tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un comme Sasuke.  
-Sasuke ne m'intéresse plus depuis déjà longtemps. C'est vous que j'aime.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sakura embrassa une seconde fois son professeur. Ce baiser était bien plus passionné que le précédent. Kakashi le rompit sachant que la jeune fille était encore très fatigué. Après un bol de Ramen, il se coucha à côté d'elle sur le lit. Instinctivement, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son sensei et s'endormie. Kakashi ne tarda pas non plus à trouver le sommeil se promettant de laisser la jeune fille combattre à l'avenir.

* * *

 **Voilà j'ai finit d'écrire cet Os. Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
